paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Truth or Dare Returns
Backstory: Roader, Rocky, Fauna and Marshall are bored and decide to play truth or dare, just like Herbie and the others did. (a collab between grandslayer123 (me) and Attackpac) Characters: Rocky Marshall Fauna (belongs to Attackpac) Roader (belongs to Attackpac) Story: One afternoon, Rocky was helping Roader fix up his tow truck. "Phew! We've been working on my truck for quite some time now huh Rocky?" Roader said. Rocky came out from under the truck. "Yeah, we sure have. How about we take a break? Your truck shouldn't take that long after one" suggested Rocky. "Sure! I'd love a break!" Roader says as he jump out from inside his truck. The two headed over to their water bowls and took a long drink from them. "Ahhh, that hits the spot" Roader said happily. Rocky nodded and looked around the lookout. At the time, it was him, Roader, Marshall and Fauna nearby, while the others were either out at the park or doing other stuff. "So, should we just sit and relax or play a game or something?" Rocky asked. Roader thought for a moment on what they could do. "Maybe we could play a game of some sort" he said. "Okay!" said Rocky as he started wagging his tail. "What kinda game should we play?" he asked. "Mmmmaybe some kickball?" Roader suggested. "Not without the other pups" replied Rocky. "Oh, right. How about.....hey what was that game the Herbie, some of the other pups, and our new friend Foxy played?" Roader asked Rocky. Rocky thinks for a moment and smiles. "Oh, truth or dare, that would be fun to play!" he replied. Roader smiled and nodded. "Yea, sure Herbie and the others had five pups, but we can still play with us four" he replied. Rocky nodded and wagged his tail. "I'll go get Marshall and Fauna and ask if they'll join us" he said, before racing inside the lookout. "Hey Marshall, Fauna, do you guys want to play a game of truth or dare with me and Rocky?" Roader asked. Marshall, who was laying down on a pillow, got up and smiled. "Sure! I'd love to play!" he said happily. Fauna was playing with a stuffed duck, and she heard what Roader said and smiled. "Ok! I'd love to play truth or dare. Uhhhhh, what is truth or dare?" she asked. Roader frowned but smiled. "Its where one pup asks another truth or dare, then the pup says truth or dare" he explained. "Then whichever you pick they give you a question or a dare that you have to reply to" he added. Fauna nodded and giggled. "Ok! sounds like fun" she replied. They then all gathered in the small circle and faced each other. "Who's gonna go first?" asked Marshall. "I can go first!" said Fauna. "Alright then! The pup to your left gets to ask truth or dare. And the pup to your right will go after you" Roader explained. "Ok!" said Fauna with a smile. Rocky was sitting on Fauna's left. Truth or dare Fauna?" he asked. "I'll start off with a dare" Fauna said. Rocky looked a little surprised on how Fauna started the game, but he continued. "Alright I dare you to eat a cricket" Rocky said. Fauna gulped slightly and shivered. "Um, alright, that's not a big deal..." she replied, heading outside to find one. She heard one chirping in the grass and grabbed it, then brought it back inside and stuck it in her mouth. She shivered and stuck out her tongue, but smiled proudly. Roader was to her right so she turned to him. "Yucky, um Roader, truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth" answered Roader. "Let's seeee. How would you respond, if I told you that Aid is leaving the PAW Patrol forever?" Fauna asked. This made Roader stare blankly, and then start to tear up. "He-he-he's what?" Roader asked lightly. "Leaving the PAW Patrol. Forever" Fauna repeated. "I-I-I need a moment" Roader said as he headed outside to cry a little. "Well, that was a sad one...." Marshall said, looking over at Fauna. She shrugged and blushed. "Sorry, but its not like its actually happening" she replied. Roader soon came back and sat down, rubbing the tears away from his eyes. "I'm alright, I know it wouldn't happen..." he said, though was still sad about it. "M-Marshall, truth or dare?" he asked. "I'll take a truth" Marshall said. "Ok, umm, have you ever done something with Aid that I didn't?" Roader asked. "Oh yes! We've done a couple things, but I remember the time we raced to-" Marshall was saying before Roader cut in. "Wait wait wait. Did you say, race?" he asked Marshall. "Um, yeah. We raced to see-" Marshall started up again before Roader interrupted again. "But but but, Aid doesn't like going at high speeds. He's terrified of it!" Roader said. "I was going to say we raced to see who could bandage a toy bear's ripped spots the quickest. I surprisingly won, but that's because Aid put ointment on his bear as well" Marshall said. Roader blushed embarrassingly. "Oh......ok" he said while rubbing the back of his head. Rocky and Fauna giggled at Roader's embarrassment, which caused him to chuckle as well. "Sorry Marshall, I should have let you finish" he replied. Marshall smiled. "No worries, Rocky, truth or dare?" he said. "I will take dare..." Rocky said nervously. Marshall grinned and chuckled. "I dare you to break two eggs on your head" he said. Rocky tilted his head and sighed. "Well I guess its better than something with water" he replied, as he headed into the kitchen. When he returned, he had two eggs waiting to be smashed on his head. He had a hesitant look on his face. "Go on ahead Rocky. It shouldn't be that hard" giggled Fauna. "*sigh* Alright" Rocky said before closing his eyes, raising the eggs above his head, and smashing both of them simultaneously on it. "Yyyyyuck! This may not be water, but it's rather disgusting!" Rocky exclaimed. "Hehehehehe! Don't worry Rocky. You shell not be dirty for that long" Roader kidded while going to get a towel. Rocky shivered slightly as the cold eggs dribbled in his fur, but thankfully Roader handed him the towel to clean off. "That was slimy, but anyway Fauna, truth or dare?" he asked. "I will take a truth now" Fauna replied. "Have you ever fallen asleep during something important?" Rocky asked. Fauna shook her head. "Not that I can think of, I stay awake when something important is going on" she replied. "Well, judging by your personality, I'd say you'd stay awake for just about anything!" said Rocky as he and the others giggled. "Your turn Marshall, truth or dare?" Fauna asked. "Dare!" said Marshall confidently. Fauna smiled as she looked at a big red ball behind Rocky. "I dare you to try and balance on that ball over there" she said to Marshall. Marshall glanced over at the ball and chuckled. "Sounds easy" he replied, heading over to the ball and moving it closer. He then hopped up onto it and tried to stay balanced. "Whoa, whoa!! ok, maybe not so easy" he said, as he kept teetering back and forth before the ball rolled and he tumbled forward. "Oof, I'm ok" he said, then looked at Roader. "Truth or dare buddy?" he asked. "Dare me, I can take it" Roader said confidently. "Hehe, alright. I dare you wear Skye's princess outfit she wore for Halloween" said Marshall. "WHAT!!" Roader exclaimed in shock. "I'll look ridiculous!" he said. "Now come Roader. If Skye wore it, then you can too" said Rocky. Roader let out a sigh, and headed to the closet were the costume was. The other pups waited for him to come out. "are you done in there Roader?" asked Fauna. "yes" Roader muttered from inside the closet. "Well then come on out! The sooner you show us what you look like with that costume on, the sooner you get to take it off" said Fauna. With that, the closet door slowly creaked open. Roader stepped out of the closet, wearing the pink outfit hat and all. The others tried to stifle their laughter, but it was so funny that they rolled around laughing. Roader blushed and frowned. "Yea yea haha, can I take it off now?" he asked, tugging at the tight costume as it was a little small on him. "Sure, Princess Roader" Rocky said, laughing and giggling. Roader, as quickly as he could, got the costume off of him. The others were still laughing, causing Roader to make a very upset looking frown. "So, you think it's funny huh Rocky?" Roader asked while looking down at Rocky, who was on his back laughing. "Hahahaha! Yehehes!" Rocky replied. "Truth or dare?" Roader asked. "Dahahare!" Rocky answered while still laughing. "I dare you to let Marshall spray you with his hose for five seconds" Roader said. This made Rocky and the others stop laughing. Rocky rolled over and stood on his paws. "W-what? but I hate water..." he whined. Roader chuckled and grinned. "Well I think its fair, I had to wear a princess outfit, you get sprayed with the hose" he replied. Rocky sighed and nodded. "Fine, but don't drag it out" he replied, heading outside with Marshall. Marshall grabbed his gear and barked out his hose, then turned it on and sprayed Rocky. "Yuck, wet wet wet!!" he cried, trying to block the water with his paws. Roader watched this with a innocent grin on his face. After five seconds had passed, Rocky approached Roader all soggy. "You just had to dare that huh?" Rocky asked. Roader moved his eyes away while smiling. "No, but it was fun to see" he said before chuckling. Rocky frowned, and secretly hoped that Roader would pick a dare on his next turn. They all went back inside. "Alright Fauna, truth or dare?" asked Rocky. "How about I do a dare!" Fauna replied. Rocky thought for a moment and smiled. "Ok, I dare you to chase your tail for two minutes, then try and stand still" he replied. Fauna giggled and got up. "Alright, here goes nothing" she said, and began chasing her tail. Two minutes later she stopped, and her eyes were spinning. "Wh-whoa, dizzy..." she said with a giggle, as she tried to stand still. Her paws kept wobbling however, and she fell onto her stomach with a giggle. "I think I failed" she said, shaking her head and sitting back down. The others giggled. "Whooaaa, oookaaay Marshall" she said still feeling a little dizzy. "Truth dare?" Marshall pondered for a moment, then decided. "Ok! I'll take truth" he said. Fauna tried to think about what to ask Marshall, but since she was one of the newest pups around, she hasn't yet gotten to know him too well. "Ummmm, is there anything that worries you when it comes to doing missions?" she asked. Marshall nodded lightly. "Y-yea, sometimes when i'm climbing my ladder, I worry that i'm gonna lose my footing and fall off it" he replied. Fauna smiled and patted his shoulder. "i'm sure that won't happen, your a great firepup, and climbing ladders is no big deal for you" she replied. Marshall smiled. "Thanks Fauna, you don't know much about me, but you know how to make me feel better" he replied. Fauna smiled and gave him a quick hug, then Marshall turned to Roader. "Truth or dare?" he asked. Roader felt like he was made a clown when he put on that princess costume, but he still felt confident. "I believe I can do another dare" he said with a grin. Marshall looked at Rocky, then back at Roader. "Since Rocky got wet, I dare you to jump in a mud puddle" Marshall said. While Rocky snickered a little, Roader widened his eyes. "You...can't...be...serious" he uttered. "A dare's a dare" said Rocky. Roader sighed. "Go pile some dirt up, and wet for me Marshall" he said with his he hung down. Marshall nodded and headed outside to get the mud ready for him. Roader followed slowly outside and sat down to wait, as Marshall got the dirt together and began getting it wet. "Bleh, this is not gonna be fun..." Roader whined. "Ok, mud puddle's ready" Marshall told him. Roader stood up and walked over, then braced himself for the coldness and dirtiness of the mud as he jumped in. And with a SPLAT, Roader was covered from top to bottom in mud. "Bleheheck! i need a bath!" he said with a frown. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that you have o keep that mud suit on for three minutes" Marshall said with a nervous smile. "Ohhhhhhh" moaned Roader as he fell on his back. Rocky giggled at the sight of him. "Wish we could've traded dares" he stated. "You've liked for this to have happened huh?" Roader said while getting up. "Yeck! I can't wait for these three minutes to be up!" he stated while shaking off some of the mud on his hind leg. Fauna giggled at the sight and smiled. "Perhaps we should play outside for now, so that you don't track mud into the lookout" she replied. Roader sighed and nodded and sat down on the pavement, and the others sat around him. "Alright Rocky, truth or dare?" he asked. "Truth please" Rocky replied. "Ok, how often do you decide it's time to take a bath, despite the fact that you hate water?" Roader asked. Rocky gulped. "Well, er...ummm. I guess, not...at all?" Rocky replied nervously as he blushes. "Woooooow" Roader remarks in shock. "So you never even consider to take at least a small dip?" he asked. "Heheh, nope" Rocky said. Fauna leaned back in a bit in slight disgust, and Rocky noticed. "S-sorry Rocky, I didn't mean to offend you..." she said nervously. "Its alright Fauna, it didn't offend me" Rocky replied with a smile. "So um, you've never taken a bath?" Fauna added. "Rocky shook his head. "I have before, I just didn't like it" he replied. "Alright Fauna, truth or dare?" he asked. Fauna grinned. "Dare me, if you dare" she said. "I dare you toooooo, try and go five minutes without laughing" Rocky said. Fauna smiled. "Pfft, as much as I like to have fun, I can go five minutes without laughing" she said. "So, how will you guys try to make me laugh? Telling me jokes, acting silly in front of me, making me watch something funny on the tv?" she asked. "Nope" Rocky replied. Fauna looked puzzled. "How else could I try to resist laughing?" she asked. "We tickle you!" answered Rocky with a smile. Fauna's tail stopped wagging and she looked at the others worriedly. "Wait, now hold on guys, there must be another way..." she said nervously. The others giggled and shook their heads, and walked up to her slowly. Fauna stepped back and tripped on a squeaky toy, making her land on her back and vulnerable to being tickled. The other pups got in their positions. "Wait a minute! Can't you guys think of another dare?" Fauna asked hopefully. "Nope!" answered Marshall. "Not a chance" said Roader. "You asked for a dare, and you got a dare" replied Rocky. Fauna gulped as she saw the pups getting ready to tickle her. She then covered her eyes, and felt a laugh already trying to escape her. Rocky and Marshall tickled her hind paws, while Roader giggled as he started tickling her lower sides. Fauna squirmed on the ground as she tried her best to keep the laugh from coming out, but in a few seconds it was too much as Marshall brushed his paws over hers, and she began laughing loudly. Rocky chuckled and smiled. "That didn't last long" he said. Fauna panted. "Glad that's over!" she sighed. "Well, you may have not beaten the dare, but that doesn't mean we have to stop these last few minutes!" Roader said while smiling. Fauna gulped again. "Oh no, I think you guys are good. You don't have to continue!" She said while trying to scoot away. But Roader grabbed one of her hinds paws and pulled her back to them. Then they continued tickling her as the three minutes were left on the clock. Fauna giggled and squealed happily as they tickled her, her tail wagged happily underneath as they did so. "pleehhheeesssee no, that ticklessss!!!" she squealed. Roader and Marshall smiled happily and continued tickling her until the minutes were up. After that, Fauna panted heavily and lay back with a giggle. "You guys reeeaaalllyyy know how to make me laugh" she said with a smile. "Yep! I do it to Aid, and I can do it to you!" Roader said. Fauna got back up. "Now where were we? Oh yeah! Marshall, truth or dare?" asked Fauna. "Dare" replied Marshall. "Ok, I dare you to try and not speak for until it's your turn again. If you don't, then you get a dare no matter what on your next turn" said Fauna. "Oh, ok. I hope I can last" said Marshall. "Starting after you ask Roader truth or dare" explained Fauna. Marshall nodded and turned to Roader. "Truth or dare?" he asked. "i'll do truth" Roader replied. Marshall looked to Fauna, who nodded to let him talk for this. "Have you ever wet the bed?" Marshall asked, then kept his mouth closed. Roader blushed deeply at the question and looked at the others nervously. "Heheheh, what kind of a silly question is that?" he said. "He asked for the truth, so you have to tell him" said Rocky. Roader looked at Marshall, then Rocky, and finally Fauna. "*sigh* Well, yes, once" Roader replied. "When was that?" asked Fauna. "When I over drank out of my water bowl one night. Aid warned me that it wasn't healthy to drink so late at night. I didn't think it was a big deal, and I regretted not listening to him" explained Roader as he blushed deeply. Fauna and Rocky giggled, and Marshall smiled lightly. "You should listen to Aid, he know's what's best" Rocky said. "Oh and you can get the mud off now Roader, its been more than three minutes" he added. Roader looked at the mud on him, now drying into his fur. He walked over to the grass and shook out as much as he could, then turned on the hose and washed the rest out. When he returned with his fur all clean, he blushed again. "Aaand maybe a second time as well" he confessed. "Really?!" Fauna gasped. "Y-yes. And at that time, it just happened. I didn't realize it did until after I woke up. *sigh* It happened not too long ago actually. I hope it doesn't happen again" he said with a deeper blush. This made Fauna and Rocky giggle a little louder, and Marshall smile wider. Roader noticed them and embarrassingly rubbed his front leg with the other. "S-sorry Roader, we understand" Fauna said as she recovered herself, but Roader just sighed again and moved on. "Rocky? Truth or dare?" he asked while looking down on the ground. Rocky sat up straight and smiled. "dare me" he replied. Roader smiled lightly and looked at him. "Ok, i dare you to let me draw a mustache on your face" he replied. Rocky giggled and nodded. "Ok, but not in permanent marker" he replied. Roader nodded and grabbed a washable marker, then went over to Rocky and drew a fancy curly mustache under his nose. "Hehe, that tickles" he said. "Stop moving so I can draw it" Roader replied with a chuckle. Roader then stepped back and let the others see. "How do I look?" Rocky asked. Fauna giggled. "You look great sir!" she chuckled. Marshall was about to say something, but remembered what Fauna had said in his dare. Roader took another look at Rocky. "Fantastica!" he said while giggling a little. "It's my greatest masterpiece!" Fauna laughed while Marshall smiled. "So, can I take it off now?" asked Rocky. "Oh, right" said Roader as he left and came back with a wet cloth and rubbed the mustache off Rocky's face. Rocky giggled and smiled happily. "This was fun guys, i'm glad we decided to play this together" he said. The others nodded and smiled, and Rocky turned to Roader. "We should get back to finishing up on your truck" he added. Roader nodded. "Yea, we were having so much fun that I totally forgot about it" he replied. "Yeah, that was fun" agreed Fauna. Marshall nodded, and Fauna remembered something. "Oh yeah. Marshall, we're done, so you can start talking again" she stated. "Okay!" said Marshall. "Phew! That was pretty tough, but I made it!" he said. Fauna just giggled. The Roader and Rocky left to finish up on Roader's truck. Rocky crawled back under the truck and continued working there while Roader worked up top, and after a while they finally finished their work. "There we go, now your truck should be perfect" Rocky said to Roader. "Thanks Rocky, glad you were here to lend a paw" he said, and gave Rocky a hug. Rocky smiled brightly. "You're welcome buddy, anything for one of my friends" he replied as he hugged Roader back. "Hey, about that get wet dare, sorry if I was too mean about it" Roader said while rubbing the back of his head. "It's ok. And I know Marshall is the one who gave you those two dares that made you upset, but sorry if I was offending you on the princess outfit one" said Rocky. "No harm done, it was all in good fun" Roader replied with a smile. The two then headed inside and sat in front of the T.V to watch some of Apollo the super pup. The End. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes